The Stoned Cerahine Act 1
In the forest of Smurfettes, Cerahine, the evil sorceress was walking though, ranting again on her failure of capturing the Smurfettes. "Smurfettes! Where they go?! They're Gone! I can't take this anymore!" Cerahine ranted as she was walking, she has failed again to capture the Smurfettes, again! The evil sorceress then was seen carrying a potion with green liquid inside,"I've had it! No more capturing those Smurfettes only to lose them again!" Cerahine said as she use her free hand to create a fist, as a sign of anger,"For now on, I'll destroy them, one by one the second I have them in my hands!" Cerahine then picked up a nearby flower before using her potion to turn it into stone. "Soon, this forest will be with stoned Smurfettes, once and for all!" the sorceress evilly said before letting out an evil laughter. ... Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, two of the Smurfettes and a Smurf, Scouter, Tired and Smurfo, were collecting special flowers for a cake that Cooker, one of the village chefs, was making. While Scouter and Smurfo were putting their flowers in the sacks they had while Tired was at a nearby tree, sleeping, Smurfo then admitted one thing,"Cooker sure does want a lot of these flowers for her smurfy cake." Scouter then joined in,"Yes, I know Smurfo, I only hope it's worth it once it is smurfed," she said while putting the last of the flowers that were in her side,"Have you smurfed any Tired?" Tired then realized she didn't have any in her sack and made up an excuse,"Uh, no Scouter, maybe there is some smurfing over there." She said, while picking up her sack and going somewhere else. Scouter had an angry look on her face, because Tired was sleeping, not helping. Tired, meanwhile, found another tree to sleep at, she then placed her sack down and started snoring. While that was going on,"Did you smurfed any Tired?" It was Smurfo calling to him, asking if she found any flowers yet. Again, Tired made up another excuse,"Uh, no Smurfo, still looking..." Before she went back to sleep. While Tired was snoring away, Cerahine then heard her snoring,"It's one of those Smurfettes!" She said wickedly as she heard the snores. Eventually, the evil sorceress had found Tired, just where she wants her to be, then quickly grabbing Tired, causing her to wake up in shock. "C-C-Cerahine?!" Tired was too shocked to say anymore words. "That's right, you rotton little Smurfette! Your time is up!" Cerahine then prepared to spray the potion on her captive. Tired knew she was in big trouble, she began to call for help to get the other Smurfettes to save her. Fortunately, both Scouter and Smurfo were still in the forest, they heard their friend's call for help before rushing to see where she was. Cerahine then counter Tired by saying,"No one can save you, you Smurfette!" Before spraying the potion on her captive, but Tired dodge it and the potion ended up stoning a nearby tree branch, which falls off the tree. "Why you?!" Cerahine threaten as she prepared to spray the potion again, unfortunately, Tired bit her finger, allowing her to escape the evil sorceress. Cerahine then sees her captive escaped, then started to find her, knowing she could be hiding anywhere, she searched everywhere. While the confused sorceress was looking, Tired ran in another direction, where Scouter pulled her down in the rabbit hole that she along with Smurfo and the rabbits are, signing Tired to be quiet when she was pulled down. Cerahine then saw the rabbit hole, before putting her hand in it, trying to find Tired, the others in the hole are trying their best to not let Cerahine grab them. Eventually, the sorceress gave up and mistakely threw the potion up in the which landed on the sorceress! "OH NO!" Cerahine realized her mistake before turning into stone. Scouter, Smurfo, and Tired came out of the hole, before seeing their enemy is turned into stone! The three of them gasped at sight. "CERAHINE!" Smurfo and Tired exclaimed at Cerahine, who was turned into stone. "She's turned to stone....." Scouter said as she looked at the stoned Cerahine..... Smurf on to Act 2. Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories